


El guerrero que se enamoró de una rubia

by AkaneBami



Category: She-Ra and the Princesses of Power (2018)
Genre: Alternate Universe, Danger, Drinking, First Dance, Friendship, Hurt/Comfort, Love, Multi, Weddings, algunas groserias, principalmente adora-huntara
Language: Español
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-08-03
Updated: 2020-09-20
Packaged: 2021-03-05 00:42:13
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 7
Words: 14,395
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25425580
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/AkaneBami/pseuds/AkaneBami
Summary: Pequeño fic de HuntarxAdora. Siendo un universo alterno en algún punto de la edad media. Más o menos.Un regalo para:VI8IV
Relationships: Adora/Huntara (She-Ra), Bow/Glimmer (She-Ra), Catra/Entrapta (She-Ra), Mermista/Sea Hawk (She-Ra), Other Relationships, Perfuma/Scorpia (She-Ra)
Comments: 5
Kudos: 5





	1. De mundos distintos

**Author's Note:**

  * For [VI8IV](https://archiveofourown.org/users/VI8IV/gifts).



**De mundos distintos**

_El mundo se está convirtiendo en una caverna igual que la de Platón:_

_todos mirando imágenes y creyendo que son la realidad.  
_

José Saramago 

_Quince_ _años antes..._

Huntara tiene hambre, pero es fuerte. Puede aguantar. Huntara pasará hambre con tal de que su hermana pueda comer. Huntara ama a su hermanita. Por eso le dio lo que quedaba. Con suerte pronto comería. Sus madres no han regresado. Huntara está preocupada. Ya casi va anochecer. Huntara tiene miedo, pero se hace la valiente. No quiere preocupar a su hermanita. No, ser cobarde no era parte de las reglas del clan. No. El clan era fuerte. Nadie podía ser débil. Y sus madres, cielos, sus madres eran guerreras poderosas. Las mejores. Por eso Huntara se esforzaba en entrenar con ellas. Huntara logró convencerlas de entrenarla desde los tres años. Si, Huntara ama entrenar. Ama usar las armas. Pronto, cuando cumpliera los doce años, podrá hacer la prueba del guerrero. Bueno, en dos años. Pero ya estaba cerca. Volverse parte del clan. Si, Huntara lo añoraba. Su hermanita la saca de su sueño, raro. Huntara la mira preocupada. Su hermana pocas veces se espanta. Ve de reojo donde señala. Una mujer con...¿es eso...un bebé?  
  


**************

  
Hace frío. Huntara lo sabe. Pero no importa. Vio de reojo un charco de agua, reflejando el astro nocturno. Huntara, armándose de valor, alzo la mirada, viendo con pesar la luna llena. Era un cruel recordatorio de su fracaso. De como perdió a su familia. Lo recuerda con claridad. No importa que hayan pasado cuatro años. Lo recuerda como si fuera ayer. La sangre...los gritos...los llantos. Las miradas de su clan. Todo por culpa de ese cruel rey. Hordak. El amo del mal, como le decían. Apenas pudo salvar a su hermana. Lo único que quedó de su familia. Su clan les había dado la espalda. Ahora vivían debajo de la tierra. Ocultas. Sin confiar en nadie. Debajo de la protección del bosque de los lamentos. Aunque a su hermana le gustaba decirle el bosque susurrante. Como sea. No importaba. Estaban juntas. Solo se tenían la una a la otra. Ella se encargaba de conseguir alimento y todo lo que pudieran necesitar. No, por nada del mundo dejaría que su hermanita se involucrará en ello. No. Es deber de Huntara por ser la mayor. Por ser la más fuerte. Huntara sacudió la cabeza un par de veces. Debía ser fuerte por ella. Un ruido detrás de unos arbustos le llamo la atención. Huntara se acerco con cuchillo en mano, caminando lenta y sigilosamente. Si era una presa, perfecto. Con suerte duraría un par de días. Si era un intruso, pobre. Hasta aquí llegaría. Nada pondrá en peligro la vida de su hermana.

-¡Aaaaahhh! ¡Por favor no me mates!-Huntara rodó los ojos. Era solo una rubia, Débil. Seguro mimada.

-¿Quién eres? No mientas. Sino Huntara te matará-agarró su mano bruscamente mientras con la otra acercaba el cuchillo. Huntara vacilo por unos segundos. Esos ojos eran hermosos. No. Huntara debe proteger a su hermana-¡Contesta!-

-Soy...soy Adora. Me perdí y no encuentro el camino de regreso-murmuro con miedo. Miedo y algo más. La mujer delante de ella era...tan fuerte. Hermosa. Peligrosa, quizás. 

-¡¿Tu, vienes del castillo del Terror?!-exclamo con una mezcla de enojo y miedo. Su mano le temblaba pero acerca aún más el arma-¿qué eres de Hordak?-

-...-palideció al verla reaccionar así. Si le mentía...y luego descubría la verdad...no, no quería arriesgarse. Pero, no entiende por que la agresión. Se dijo la rubia. Su padre es un buen tipo.

-¡No tengo todo el día rubia!-

-Si te lo digo...¿prometes no hacerme daño?-

-Depende-rodó los ojos con fastidio. Esto le estaba quitando demasiado tiempo. No tardará mucho en amanecer.

-El es mi padre-murmuro jugando nerviosa con sus dedos. 

-¿Qué...mierda?-Huntara no sabía que hacer. Por poco tira el arma. Si esta...esta rubia era hija de esa escoria...-

-¡Hermana!-mierda. ¿¡Acaso nunca puede hacerme caso!? Juro que un día de estos me terminará matando. Penso Huntara con impotencia. 

-¡Vete al refugio!-grito sin soltar a la rubia. Huntara vio de reojo a su hermana, quien no hizo caso y se acerco de todos modos dando saltos de emoción. Huntara no puede culparla, no cuando la obliga a quedarse en el refugio desde muy pequeña-¿Acaso me seguiste?-

-¡Oh, y ella! ¿Es tu amiga? ¿Quién es? ¿Cómo se llama? ¿Puede pasar al refugio? ¿De dónde es?-pregunto exaltada la pelimorada, ignorando la pregunta. 

-¡No!-Huntara estaba enojada. Apreto los dientes. Maldiciendo al ver como la oscuridad empezaba a aclararse. Sin saber muy bien si era lo correcto, tomo una soga de su bolso y ató a la rubia, quien, para su suerte, ya no hablaba-Tú-señalando a su hermana-al refugio, pero ya-viendola asentir susurra en el oído de su prisionera-más te vale no decir nada o ya verás-tras lo cual, y sin esperar respuesta, Huntara se la coloco en el hombro y salió corriendo. 

No podían darse el lujo de ser descubiertas. Huntara sabe bien que la gente teme a este bosque. Porque dicen, dicen, que los espíritus suelen vagar en el. Tonterías. Huntara no cree en fantasmas. Los vivos son el verdadero peligro. Huntara lo sabe. Los vivos solo causan problemas. Si eres útil te usan, de lo contrario te desechan. Así son la mayoría. Por eso Huntara no confía en nadie más que en su hermana. Por eso siempre busca su seguridad. Porque lo prometió. Lo prometió frente a la tumba de su madre.  
  


**************

Hordak estaba furioso. Catra, la mayor de sus hijas lo sabía, lo sabía muy bien. El sonido de su garra golpear su trono era una de las señales. Su tono de voz y postura, era otra. Pero esos ojos, esos eran la prueba definitiva. No es que lo dudara por un segundo. ¿Como pasó esto? Se preguntó en silencio. ¡Oh, cierto! Su hermanita quería explorar el famoso bosque de los lamentos. Se maldijo múltiples veces por contarle las leyendas en torno a ese misterioso lugar. Pero no, esos ojos de cachorro herido la convencieron. Mordió su labio, eso ayuda a calmar los nervios, casi siempre. Cambiaba su peso entre sus piernas, tratando de ignorar las ganas de rascarse el brazo. La mirada enojada de su madre no ayudaba. Celos. Podía sentirlos claramente. Lejos de toda esa preocupación por su hermana, los celos ganaban. Sus padres siempre la mimaron más. En cambio a ella, apenas le mostraban cierto grado de afecto. Según ellos, era por su bien. Para hacerla fuerte. Inquebrantable. Claro. Otro perro con ese hueso. Movía sutilmente su cola. Esperando, como siempre, el regaño. Para su sorpresa no fue así. 

-Búscala. Ese bosque es peligroso. Lleva a Scorpia contigo, es buena rastreando-dijo su padre tras varios minutos de silencio.

-Como digas padre-hizo una leve reverencia antes de buscar a Scorpia. Al menos ella le caía bien. Siempre y cuando no la abrace tanto.


	2. En quien confiar

**En quien confiar**

_““Es imposible ir por la vida sin confiar en nadie;_

_es como estar preso en la peor de las celdas: uno mismo.”  
_

Graham Greene

Huntara no sabía que hacer. Miraba de reojo a la rubia. Al menos su hermana estaba distraída en una de sus trampas. ¿O era un arma? Huntara lo ignora. No lo sabe con certeza. Le duele la cabeza. Por un lado, esta es la oportunidad perfecta. Vengar a sus madres. Si, Huntara sabe que una de ellas en realidad era, biológicamente, un hombre. Pero Huntara sabía que se sentía mejor con un nombre y ropa femenino. Al menos eso recuerda. Huntara apenas recuerda sus nombres. Y duele. Duele mucho. Huntara lo siente más por su hermana. Apenas tenía dos años. Huntara no está segura si ella las recuerda. No, no. Huntara se sacude los recuerdos con fiereza. No, no podía ser débil. Huntara es fuerte. Huntara juró protegerlas. Y Huntara no dejará que nadie lastime lo que queda de su familia. Pero, aun cuando Huntara no lo entiende, la rubia le causa algo en su estomago. ¿Y si la rubia la esta envenenando? Se pregunto. No. La rubia era débil. A menos que este fingiendo. Si, eso debe ser. Ahora debe decidir que hacer. Si en verdad es hija de ese bastardo, o eso asegura, Huntara sabe que enviarán por ella. Si, sospechaba que ese tipo tiene descendencia, o al menos eso había escuchado cuando se escabulle en las aldeas, antiguos clanes. Ahora traidores por sucumbir ante ese tipo. 

-Oye...¿Huntara, no?-Huntara gruño en respuesta, se cruzo de brazos y se volteo-¡Oh, vamos! Hablar nunca ha lastimado, eso creo-

-Técnicamente somos seres sociales-dijo Entrapta cuando el silencio se volvió incomodo. Estaba terminando de mejorar la ballesta favorita de su hermana. La última vez se le rompió. Sus ojos iban de su hermana a la rubia...¿cuál era su nombre? Se encogió de hombros, no parecía un dato importante-no es raro que trates de iniciar una conversación. Aunque, será difícil convencerla a que te hable. Ni siquiera yo, que soy su hermana, puedo convencerla para que me deje salir de esta...-se detuvo cuando vio la mirada de la peliblanca-bueno, no importa-murmuro por lo bajo. Ama a su hermana...pero no le gusta que la trate como una niña.

-Como sea-la voz molesta de la guerrera era notoria. No, no podía bajar la guardia con su hermana cerca. No podía perderla...no a ella. Sabe que quiere su espacio. Huntara lo entiende. Pero no puede evitarlo. Siempre será su hermanita. Huntara, frustada, se llevo las manos a su cabello, jalándolo un poco. Respiro. Varias veces antes de caminar hasta donde estaba su hermana-Entrapta-se mordió el labio. Evito mirarla, no quería que la viera asustada-si quieres...puedes ir a checar las trampas-al verla sonreir de oreja a oreja y pegar un grito añadio con seriedad-las que están cerca. Diez minutos. Si tardas...-

-Lo sé-la abrazo con fuerza-volveré pronto-agarro un puñado de puntas de puercoespín y un tubo de madera, delgado-y no te preocupes, estaré bien-su sonrisa fue suficiente para calmar el corazón inquieto de Huntara. 

-Recuerda, directo en la garganta o, si es hombre, en...-

-En el pene. ¡Lo sé!-exclamo despidiéndose con una mano antes de salir.

-¡No olvides vigilar tu espalda!-exclamo Huntara en la salida. Sin poder evitarlo había salido corriendo para verla.

-Eres una buena hermana, ¿lo sabes no?-dijo la rubia viéndola con una sonrisa.

-Eso no es de tu incumbencia-se quejo Huntara cruzada de brazos. Molesta y, aun cuando trato de ocultarlo, sonrojada.

-Quizás no, pero me recuerdas a mi hermana. Bueno, se que no estamos relacionadas como ustedes, pero el vínculo es lo mismo. Creo-

-¿A que te refieres?-pregunto con duda.

-Fuimos adoptadas-dijo con naturalidad. Como si olvidará donde estaba-madre dice que nos rescato de los bárbaros. Así les dice a los que causan estragos por el reino.

-Bárbaros-murmuro molesta. Apretó su mandíbula y sus manos se cerraron en puños.

-Bueno...así les dice-dijo con cierto temor.

-¡Ja! ¡Huntara no cree ese chiste! Insulto. Ese es un insulto-molesta. Huntara esta molesta-¡Claro, el reino del mal ahora son los buenos!-se quejo Huntara con el ceño fruncido.

-¡Hey, no somos el reino del mal!-Huntara gruño molesta a la rubia.

-Si, claro. Huntara le cree a una rubia-dijo burlona al acercarse a donde estaba.

-¡Adora, me llamo Adora!-sonrojada al tener su rostro tan cerca. Desvió la mirada avergonzada-¿por qué dices que somos los malos? Padre siempre menciona que estamos trayendo orden-

-¿Realmente no lo sabes rubia? Huntara no lo cree-dijo tomandola de la barbilla. Ver sus ojos azules, parecidos a...no lo recuerda. A alguien. Trago saliva. Huntara no entiende por qué se siente tan rara cerca de la rubia.

-No...nunca he salido del castillo. Solo mi hermana un par de veces. Creo. Acompaña a padre a ver las aldeas cercanas-

-Umm...Huntara no lo cree-murmura sentándose a su lado.

-Supongo...pero es la verdad-dio cabizbaja. Le molestaba la cuerda.

-Quizás...-viendo su incomodidad, a regañadientes, la desató-no intentes nada rubia-viendo de reojo como se frotaba las manos-si intentas algo, desatarás la furia de Huntara-

-Esta bien-Huntara se siente confundida. La rubia reacciona tan...tan extraño.

Ninguna hablo por un rato. Se sentían...como si tuvieran algo en el estómago. Al final, sin poder evitarlo, la rubia empezó a contarle algunas travesuras que hizo con su hermana. Que cambiar de lugar las armas, provocando caos en algunas reuniones, entre otras. Fue divertido. Afirmó sonriendo. Huntara, por más que lo niegue, siente algo por ella. Huntara estaba confundida. No, no podía bajar la guardia. No podía confiar en ella. ¿O si? No, demasiado arriesgado. Pero, su voz, sus ojos y su encantadora sonrisa...diantres. Huntara debe estar enferma. Si, eso debe ser. No podía permitir que nada se interponga entre ella y su...su hermana. Cuando Adora, viendo su expresión de pánico, estuvo por preguntarle que pasaba, un grito y unos sonidos se escucharon. El corazón de Huntara se congeló. Sin importarle que la rubia pudiera escapar fue a donde escuchó el ruido. Esperando equivocarse. Si Huntara hubiera estado más atenta, habría notado como la rubia la seguía con torpeza, llamándola sin obtener resultados.

******************

  
-¡Oh, mira Catra!-casi la empuja al recoger unas flores-Son como las que me regalo Perfuma-las tomó con cuidado. Sus manos...había sufrido un accidente con el ácido durante su niñez. Así que sus manos parecían pinzas.

-Oh, si. Que lindo-el sarcasmo pasó inadvertido por la peliblanca. Quien seguía olisqueando las flores-si ya terminaste-haciendo un gesto de asco-¿podemos concentrarnos en encontrar a mi hermana?-

-¡Oh, cierto! Lo olvide-exclamo rascándose nerviosa el cabello. Guardo las flores en el morral que llevaba y siguió su búsqueda.

Decir que Catra estaba enojada es quedarse corto. La morena trataba de tapar sus orejas. En todo el camino no paraba de hablar de su novia. ¡Por favor! Se quejaba internamente. Tratando de no matar a su mejor, y única, amiga. Más fácil decir que hacerlo. Por que no paraba hablar de una tal Perfuma. Que Perfuma es fuerte. Que Perfuma no se que. Que Perfuma en el agua es como una diosa. Cursilerias. Aunque, pensándolo bien, ese nombre se le hacía tan familiar. Se dijo Catra. Si, estaba casi segura de haber escuchado ese nombre en la última reunión que tuvo con su padre. Al parecer aún quedaban clanes bárbaros. Pestes. Si, sabía que en, cierto sentido, eran los malos. Pero era por un orden. Su padre estaba unificando y compartiendo conocimientos. Mientras ella y su hermana, y quizás Scorpia, estuvieran a salvo, nada importaba. Solo lamentaba mentirle a Adora. Con Scorpia era fácil. Pero, esperaba que lo suyo con la tal Perfuma no fuera tan fuerte. No quería...no, no era importante.

-¡Catra, cuidado!-el grito de Scorpia la aturdió. Claro, no fue por eso que su rostro tocó el suelo, sino porque la empujó y luego se puso encima de ella.

-¿¡Qué carajo!?-exclamo la felina al escuchar varias trampas activándose. 

-Creo...creo que alguien está aquí-murmuró aturdida la peliblanca. Una de las trampas le alteró un poco, solo un poco, la capacidad de escuchar.

-¡Ya veras!-exclamo molesta al ver una silueta oculta tras un árbol a lo lejos.

Apenas escucho aquello, la silueta corrió lo más rápido que pudo. Catra la persiguió, seguida de una aturdida Scorpia, quien apenas puede seguirles el paso. Unos centímetros....”te tengo” murmuró con una sonrisa burlona al agarrarla de una de sus coletas, atrayéndola hacia ella. Estuvo por gritarle alguna amenaza cuando se ven a los ojos. Es como si el mundo se hubiera detenido. Sin notarlo, una roca golpeó su mano, obligando a soltar a la chica. Se froto la mano con dolor, gruñendo a la mujer que se había puesto delante de la pelimorada. Estuvo por lanzarse a atacarla cuando ve a su hermana interponiéndose. 

-¿Adora?-preguntó confundida.

-¡Oh, mira! ¡Encontramos a Adora!-exclamo Scorpia tras recuperar el aliento.

-¿Hey, Catra?-la saludo nerviosa.

******************  
  


-¿Seguras que el plan funcionará? La última vez fue un fracaso. Nuestros padres terminaron heridos, unos muertos y fuimos desplazados-se quejó una mujer de cabello azul.

-Si, mi Mermista. Mi hermosa sirena tiene razón-un hombre bigotudo dijo con dulzura a su lado. Siendo un quejido la respuesta de ella.

-Lo se. Es...difícil. Pero hay que intentarlo-insistió una pelirosada con brillos en su cabello. Estaba tensa. Por suerte, la mano de su novio lograba tranquilizarla.

-Si tuviéramos armas...o alguien que nos las diera estaría bien-murmuró la más joven. No parecía tener más de doce años-al menos logre conocer a mi madre-dijo con los brazos cruzados.

-Lo sentimos mucho Frosta-dijo una rubia con pecas. Apenas logró llegar a la reunión. No había podido venir a las ultimas cinco debido a su novia. No tenía como decirle...la ama. Pero, no es que no confíe en ella, sino, que no sabe como hacer que el resto lo haga. Complicado.

-¡Chicos!-exclamo Lonnie, sobresaltando a todos. Si, a veces olvidaban que ella fue una antigua espía de Hordak. Tuvieron sus encuentros...pero, por suerte, lograron confiar en ella-Creo que tengo una pequeña solución...¿se acuerdan de Netossa y Spinerella?-esperó hasta ver que todos asintieron-Logre dar con sus hijas...-

-¿¡Qué!?-exclamaron con sorpresa los mayores, pues, Frosta fue la única que nunca las llego a conocer y, en cuanto a Glimmer, apenas recuerda a Huntara.

-Cielos...un día de estos quedaré sorda-se quejó sobándose las orejas. Espero a que todo el mundo recuperara la calma para explicarles-me tomó un tiempo. Bastante. Pero las hallé. Viven ocultas en el bosque de los lamentos-

-Me alegra que estén vivas-dijo una alegre Perfuma.

-Si, no solo eso. La mayor, ya saben, mala con los nombres-tratando de bromear. Mala idea. Rostros enojados fue su repuesta-eh...si, mi error. Una es súper fuerte y buena con las armas-escucho varias diciendo su nombre-y la otra...la verdad me da algo de miedo, pero es buena haciendo armas y trampas-se arremangó la manga y vieron una herida-lo se por un descuido-

-Creó que ya sabemos que hacer-murmuró Glimmer. Nadie dijo nada. Solo asintieron. Y alguien se quejó pero lo tomaron como un de acuerdo.


	3. Formando lazos

**  
****Formando lazos**

_Porque sin lazos ni abrazos todo se rompe en pedazos  
_ Nach

  
-¡Apártate de en medio Adora!-gritó desesperada la felina. 

-Pero Catra, esto...-unos aullidos la hicieron guardar silencio. 

-¿¡Qué es eso!?-exclamaron al mismo tiempo viendo de reojo a la guerrera y su hermana.

-¡Oh, seguro es una jauría hambrienta de lobos! Han de haber tenido dificultades en conseguir alimentó ya que los soldados, no es que yo haya salido ni nada, han estado cazando de más-dijo con tranquilidad. Ajena al cambio de humor de su hermana. Se froto la barbilla y añadió con cierta preocupación-lo cuál es malo. Considero que debemos ir a la guarida para estar a salvo. Sus cachorros son lindos...pero ya grandes sus colmillos están a otro nivel. ¡Aunque son geniales para algunas armas!-exclamo saltando en su lugar.

-Entrapta-se quejó Huntara, tratando de no descuidar los movimientos de la rubia y el par de extrañas.

-Claro, no es sencillo conseguirlos. Bueno, más o menos. Conseguí un buen puñado cuando uno cayó en una trampa. ¡Jajajja!-rio un rato hasta sentir la mirada de Huntara-digo, yo nunca hice nada peligroso. No que recuerde...-

-Aahh...no quiero interrumpir su disputa-la interrumpió Adora-pero...¿qué es eso?-preguntó señalando una figura atrás de un árbol. No muy lejos de donde están.

-¡Oh, esa es Emily!-contestó con entusiasmo. Sin dar tiempo a que alguien diga o haga algo, la joven silba y, casi de inmediato, aparece una joven loba, como de un año, con tres patas y...¿una pata de madera?-¡Buena chica!-exclamo Entrapta acariciando al can sin fijarse en las miradas desconcertadas de las demás.

-Tú y yo hablaremos de esto. Huntara no está seguro de que esa cosa-le dijo a su hermana. Volteo a ver a las otras, le importaba poco lo que les pasara. Se dijo Huntara. Pero, al ver a la rubia...Huntara no puede. No, Huntara no puede dejarla acá. De mala gana les indico que la siguieran. 

Ninguna hablo. Un par de miradas y la tal Emily olfateando a cada una. Cuando entraron a la guarida que, por razones lógicas, se sentía más pequeña. No solo por los nuevos polizones, pensó con desagrado Huntara, sino por las armas y trampas a medio construir de su enérgica hermana tiradas en la parte de atrás. Sin contar a Emily. Si, Huntara esta molesta. Catra no se queda atrás. Si fuera por ella, habría agarrado a rastras a Adora, viendo como hacía para llevarse a la pelimorada, y golpear a la peliblanca...la otra peliblanca de paso. Claro, más fácil decirlo que hacerlo. No solo tendría que enfrentarse a Huntara. Sino al animal y, si la joven entraba en pánico, no tenía ganas de ver sus trampas y eso. Tensión. En el interior se podía sentir hasta algunas hojas del bosque revolotear traviesas.

-Huntara-

-¿Qué?-preguntó molesta. Si, aun tenían que tener esa charla. 

-¿Puedo ir con Emily a buscar comida? Una de las trampas atrapó un ciervo..uno grande. Lo cual es bueno, ¿verdad? Somos más y es imposible repartir en porciones apropiadas con las sobras de anoche. Sobre todo tomando en cuenta a Emily...y...lamento no haberte contado sobre ella. La conocí hace un mes. Fue mi culpa que esté así...-murmuró lo último muy bajo. Pero Huntara la escucho.

-No. Tu te quedas. La rubia y yo vamos-si, así Huntara mataba dos pájaros a la vez. Teniendo consigo a la rubia, no es que le guste ni nada, podría garantizar que ese par no le haga nada a su hermana.

-¡Ah, por qué!-se quejó sentándose de golpe, con las piernas cruzadas.

-¿Huntara debe recordarte que estás castigada?-al verla negar agarro el brazo de la rubia-y así Huntara se asegura que este par no te haga nada-gruñéndoles al final como una sutil advertencia.

Sin dar tiempo a que el par pudiera reaccionar Huntara salió con la rubia arrastras. Huntara ignoro las protestas de las polizonas. Molestias. Hunrara se encargará de ellas, luego verá que hacer. Huntara vio de reojo a la rubia. No la soltó y, sin darse cuenta, ambas estaban sonrojadas. En cuanto llegaron, aun sin soltarla, Huntara liberó al ciervo. Si, esto servirá. Pensó Huntara cuando lo inspeccionó. Si no está tan mal...podía durarles también para el desayuno...quizás. Depende cuanto coma el lobo. Huntara estaba sumergida en sus pensamientos hasta que sintió una mano en su hombro. Huntara se tensó, había olvidado que aún la tenía agarrada. Sin verla, porque ahora si estaba roja como tomate, la soltó. Ninguna se atrevía a verse. Tampoco se dijeron nada. Huntara, con delicadeza, tomo al ciervo y se lo colgó del hombro. Enarco una ceja, no entendía la mirada de la rubia.

-¿Qué quieres rubia?-

-Yo...este fuerte...tu...muy fuerte...¡digo! Eres muy fuerte-tartamudeo. Huntara no entendía el movimiento exagerado de sus manos. 

-Claro. Huntara es fuerte-se dijo señalándose con orgullo.

-Pu...puedo tocarlo-murmuro jugando con sus dedos.

-¿Qué? ¿El ciervo?-pregunto con burla. Si, a Huntara le esta gustando molestarla.

-No...eemm...mereferíaatubrazo-balbuceo aprisa.

-¿Qué?-Huntara no entendió nada. Vio a la rubia señalar su brazo. Un leve sonrojo apareció en su rostro antes de asentir-¿satisfecha?-pregunto sin verla.

-Si-murmuro avergonzada. Adora no sabe porque lo hizo. Pero, ¡diantres! Y esa sensación de algo en su estomago...es algo que nunca había sentido. No que recuerde-¿entrenas seguido? ¿Entrenabas desde niña? ¿Quién te enseño?-

-Algo así y...mejor volvamos. No quiero arriesgarme a que mi hermana haga más desorden-Huntara no le gusta hablar de su pasado. No, recordar es doloroso. Aunque, no hay mucho por recordar.

-¿No te gusta hablar de tu pasado?-Huntara paro en seco. No, no contestes. Adora, dio dos pasos vacilantes para alcanzarla. Sin pensarlo dos veces la abrazo-lo siento-

-¿Qué haces?-Huntara podía sentir su corazón latir desbocado. Su respiración empezó a acelerarse.

-Un abrazo-contesto sin dejarla ir. 

-Gracias rubia-termino diciendo Huntara.

-...-Adora no respondió. Solo le sonrió y se puso a su lado. Espero unos minutos antes de añadir con nostalgia-no recuerdo a mis padres, a los que me dieron la vida. Solo se que mi madre se llamaba Mara. O eso me dijo Catra hace unos años. Dice que lo descubrió cuando fue a escondidas al cuarto de nuestros padres-se encogió de hombros. 

-Yo...ummm...mis madres fueron traicionadas por nuestro clan-la voz de Huntara sorprendió a Adora, quien se le quedo viendo-al parecer ayudamos a alguien...era una mujer. Castaña y, se veía débil. Cansada-hizo una pausa para recordar. Eso fue hace años-tenía una bebe, como de un año, más o menos-

-¿No entiendo?-la interrumpió Adora-¿por ayudarlas...?-guardo silencio. Algo en el fondo la detuvo. Como si supiera lo que paso, pero, no lo quiere aceptar.

-Lord Hordak había puesto precio a su cabeza. Quería a la niña. Ella llego poco antes que mis madres volvieran de cazar. Pense...fue mi culpa-soltó enojada al ciervo, dejándose caer junto al animal-yo la invite a pasar. Le ofrecí agua y un poco de comida, el otro se lo comió mi hermana. Luego, cuando vi a mis madres...asustadas e inquietas lo supe. Había metido la pata. Pero ellas, ellas me felicitaron. Dijeron que hice algo valiente. Algo bueno. Les creí-

-¿Qué paso después?-pregunto sentándose cerca de ella.

-Todo-murmuro molesta. Evito su mirada. Huntara no le gustaba que la vieran llorar-el clan nos delato con Lord Hordak y...mis madres se sacrificaron para que pudiéramos huir. No se que fue de la niña-

-¿La culpas?-la voz temblorosa de la rubia le dio curiosidad a Huntara, quien, olvidando las lágrimas, la miro.

-No. Antes sí...pero era una bebe. Y mis madres dijeron que hice bien-

-Yo...lo siento-murmuro cabizbaja.

-No entiendo...-

-Nada. ¿Seguimos?-

-Claro. Huntara ya tiene hambre-dijo volviendo a recoger el ciervo tras sacudirse la tierra.

El resto del camino fue silencioso. Huntara no le gustaba hablar del pasado. No entiende como es que se lo contó. Es oficial, Huntara perdió la cabeza. Adora, quien tampoco ha dicho nada, se siente triste. Algo en su interior la molestaba. Era cálido...confuso. No comprende por qué de repente, cuando Huntara le contó aquello, en su mente apareció un rostro borroso. Sacudió la cabeza bruscamente. No, eso no era nada. Se dijo. Estaba tan distraída que no se dio cuenta que Huntara se había detenido hasta chocar con su espalda. Se tambaleo hacía atrás. Por suerte no se cayó. Esta vez. Confundida por ver a Huntara callada y, al pasar a su lado, con la boca abierta quiso preguntarle qué pasaba hasta que ella gritó señalando algo.

-¡Entrapta!-exclamo entrando sin importarle pisar a la castaña amarrada y amordazada.

Adora miro curiosa a la mujer. Parecía familiar...no fue hasta escuchar gritos y reclamos dentro-¿Catra?-pregunto mirando de reojo, a un lado de la castaña.

-Aaahh...¿Adora, recuerdas a Lonnie?-pregunto evitando la mirada de la guerrera. Huntara enojada no era bueno. Al menos no si quiere ganarse la confianza de la pelimorada.

-¿No me habías dicho que Lonnie murió junto a Kyle y Rogelio?-

-Eso creía...al parecer no-murmuro sin dejar de mirarla. 

-Alguien...podría decirme que diantres paso. Huntara esta perdiendo la paciencia-dijo apretando los puños. Había dejado el ciervo a sus pies. 

-Bueno...yo...ella...lucha...¿amarrada?-Huntara estaba teniendo un tic en el rostro. Se llevo una mano al rostro frustada. Si, Scorpia, si no mal recuerda, esta empezando a fastidiarla. Señalo a la felina. Quien trago saliva antes de explicar.

-Lo que Scorpia-fulminándola con la mirada-trataba de decir es que estabamos tranquilamente...-

-En teoría estaban molestando a Emily-interrumpió Entrapta con una sonrisa. Ajena al sudor en el rostro de Catra y el enojo de su hermana.

-Eh...no, solo tratábamos de acariciarla-si, alguien esta nerviosa. Respiro profundo y continuo-entonces Lonnie, que sigo sin creer que este viva, golpeo a Scorpia en el cuello. Entonces luche con ella y...no es que estuviera perdiendo o necesitando ayuda-murmuro viendo de reojo como la pelimorada le sonreía con dulzura-este...ah si, Entrapta activo no se que arma y Lonnie...pues, quedo amarrada. Ya luego le tape la boca con un trapo que encontre-encogiéndose de hombros.

-¿Y que hacemos?-

-Interrogarla-camino hasta donde estaba la castaña. Se detuvo antes de quitarle el trapo. Vio de reojo a la felina y, la amenazo con la mirada. Si, Catra entendió la indirecta. Una vez que le saco el trapo le exigió que hacía ahí.

-No vengo a hacerles daño. Bueno, quizás a Catra-un gruñido se escucho. Nadie hizo mucho caso-vengo de un grupo, son descendientes de grandes guerreros. Conocieron a sus madres...-la mano de Huntara apretándola con fuerza del cuello la silencio. 

-¿Huntara?-la voz asustada de su hermana le encogió el corazón. Huntara la soltó bruscamente. 

-Lo siento. Se que es un tema delicado-murmuro con la voz rasposa. Apenas recupero el aliento-ayer en la madrugada-pauso para acariciar su cuello. Gimio de dolor-tuvimos una reunión. Apenas terminó yo vine lo más rápido posible. Ellos necesitan su ayuda. Pueden unir fuerzas y acabar con todo-

-Huntara debe pensarlo-se cruzo de brazos. No, Huntara no podía poner en peligro a su hermana. No si podía evitarlo.

-Catra-el silencio fue interrumpido por la voz de Adora, quien sonaba triste-No quiero lastimar a nuestros padres...pero...¿realmente somos los malos?-parecía herida. Y mucho.

-Adora...si. No se mucho pero, creo que lo hacen para evitar a alguien. Un tal Prime. No se más...no los considero malos como tal...siento que lo que hacen es...¿inapropiado?-

************

El castillo estaba en completo silencio. Los sirvientes estaban aterrados, y con justa razón. No quieren ser objetos de la ira de sus señores. De por si no es agradable trabajar para ellos cuando están de buen humor...ahora que sus hijas desaparecieron...no saben cuanto tiempo más habrá calma. Habían rumores sobre ello. Que alguien estaba por llegar. Alguien peligroso. Inhumano. Solo podían esperar que fuera un rumor. Ojala. Pensaba la mayoría. Mientras el personal seguía divagando sobre el porvenir, en la sala del trono, más tétrica que de costumbre, los reyes estaban sentados. Shadow Weaver, ocultando su rostro bajo la mascara, se removía inquieta. Estaba angustiada, por ambas, aún cuando lo negara. Si, era más dura con Catra. Pero era su deber. El mayor debía proteger al más joven. Así dictaba la tradición. Golpeo suavemente el trono. Una. Dos. Tres veces. Se paro y se puso a un lado de su esposo.

-Hordak-

-¿Qué?-pregunto fastidiado a su mujer. 

-Presiento que nuestras "hijas" no volverán-

-Ummm...habrá que pasar al otro plan. No podemos dejar que mi hermano...-

-Ni soñarlo. Es un insensible-interrumpiéndolo con descaro. Se llevo una mano al rostro. El dolor. Lo podía recordar bien.

-Bien. Prepara a los soldados. Recluta a todos los hombres de las aldeas conquistadas. Debemos asegurar nuestro dominio en todo el territorio antes de que llegue Prime-hizo una pausa. Respiro profundo y añadió viendo a su esposa con preocupación-pase lo que pase, aún si nos odian, las mantendremos a salvo. Te lo aseguro-

-Lo sé-hizo una reverencia y salio. Cuando estuvo a solas se quito la mascara. Reflejando sus verdaderos sentimientos. Miedo. Temía por el bienestar de sus pequeñas...pero Prime...era peligroso. Debían detenerlo. A toda costa.


	4. Dos caras de una moneda

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Esto de la cuarentena me está matando. Según yo es miércoles, recién me doy cuenTa que es jueves. Pues, aquí está el capítulo. A ver qué tal.

  
Dos caras de una moneda

_Conocí la memoria,_ _esa moneda que_ _no es nunca la misma._

_Conocí la esperanza y el temor, esos dos rostros del incierto futuro._

Jorge Luis Borge

Huntara no sabe que hacer. No, si sus madres en verdad conocían a esas personas...seguro le habrían dicho algo. Huntara se niega a creer en aquello. No, Huntara no quiere creerlo. De ser cierto, ¿por qué sus madres nunca le dijeron? ¿No confiaban en Huntara? Si, Huntara tenía un lío en su mente. Preparar el ciervo no fue suficiente para distraer Huntara. Claro, veía de reojo para asegurarse que su hermana estuviera segura. Y si, ¿Huntara esta juzgando mal a la rubia y su hermana? Huntara no confía del todo en esas dos, bueno, quizás la que tiene manos como pinzas es...¿confiable? "¡Aaaggg!" Exclamo en voz baja. Por estar distraída se hizo un ligero corte en el pulgar. Por instinto lo chupo. Innecesario pero, sin saber por qué, la alivia. Agarro un trozo de su camisa, la cual debe arreglar más tarde, para presionar en la herida. Bueno, al menos la carne ya estaba cocida, al menos la que iban a consumir, y había partido los trozos en porciones equitativas...y, a regañadientes, uno para la nueva polizona. Huntara no tenía ganas de terminar de cortar el ciervo. Por suerte, Emily no le molestará. Con suerte. 

-¿Necesitas ayuda?-Huntara no la miro. Solo se encogió de hombros-vamos, así es más rápido, ¿no?-la sonrisa que le dio la rubia fue tan...no, Huntara sacudió su cabeza. Aunque, termino aceptando.

Huntara vio como la rubia le daba a Catra y a su hermana, por lo que ella le dio una a Scorpia y, bajo la insistencia de la rubia y de su hermana, a la tal Lonnie. A quien terminaron liberando. Claramente, Huntara no está feliz con ello. El silencio era incómodo. Huntara fulminaba con la mirada a las castañas, a la otra, no tanto. Claro, a la rubia la miraba con, lo que su hermana diría, cara de cachorro o algo así. Huntara no entiende por qué siente algo extraño por la rubia. En algún punto, cuando Huntara seguía viendo a la rubia, Lonnie empezó a hablar. De que debían derrotar a Hordak y no se que tanto. Claro, cuando menciono armas, casi en menos de un segundo, el chillido emocionado de su hermana resonó en todo el lugar. Huntara no quería participar en nada de eso. Pero, la rubia...estaba segura, bueno, así segura que ella pensará ir. En cuanto a Entrapta, de solo verla era obvio su curiosidad. Pero era una guerra...peligro. Huntara lo sabe. Huntara no quiere...no sabe que hacer. ¿Será lo mejor? Huntara no quiere cometer un grave error. Huntara no quiere perder lo único que le queda...y, aún si le cuesta admitirlo, no quiere perder a esa rubia de ojos azules. Quizás no la conoce del todo, aún, pero quiere saber más de ella. Quiere...realmente no sabe que quiere. Estar cerca de ella es...raro. En el buen sentido. O eso cree Huntara.

Adora esta indecisa. Por una parte, quizás culpa, quiere ir. Unirse a este extraño grupo que describió Lonnie. Pero, no quiere enfrentarse a sus padres. Si...hicieron cosas malas...pero son buenos. Al menos eso quiere creer. Debe intentarlo. Se sonrojó cuando vio los músculos de Huntara. Por poco se le cae la baba. Avergonzada se limpia y juega un rato con el último trozo de carne. Si, esto iba a ser difícil. Porque, aun si ella se decide, ¿Catra aceptará ir también? Lo más seguro es que no quiera ir. Nunca la ha gustado la guerra. Y si acompañaba a su padre...era por el deber de ser la mayor. Pero...esto ya era diferente. Lonnie les dijo que no los iba a obligar. Que respetaría su decisión, pero, con tono suplicante, que serían de mucha ayuda para acabar con todo. No más dolor. No más llanto. Adora se mordió el labio. Vio a su hermana, no dijeron nada, se entendían con la mirada. Tras un par de minutos se mordió el labio, esperando la respuesta de su hermana. Catra, maldiciendo la terquedad de su hermana, se llevo una mano al rostro antes de asentir con fastidio. Bueno, al menos no estará sola. Conociendo a Scorpia, quien estaba durmiendo, las seguiría. Si, seguro. Bueno, eso esperaba. Sabe que tiene una novia, ¿su nombre empieza con P, no? Se encoge de hombros. Ya le preguntará después. Y luego estaba ella. Se sonrojo cuando Huntara la descubrió mirándola. Si fuera posible...le gustaría que ella también viniera. Empezó a sentir frío. No lo noto hasta sentir una gruesa capa de piel. Murmuro un gracias, no se atrevió a verla. La guerrera solo se encogió de hombros. "Perfecto", se regaño mentalmente. Ahora seguro no querrá hablar con ella. Vio de reojo a la derecha. Huntara estaba acostándose cerca de su hermana y...el lobo. Aún no entiende como es que la pelimorada, ¿Entrapta? Si, así se llama. Bueno, no entiende como es que no le tiene miedo al animal. Es...curioso. El ruido a su izquierda le hizo saber que Catra se acurruco cerca. En cuanto a Lonnie, si, pobre de ellla. Scorpia la agarro de la pierna, si, estaba profundamente dormida. Murmurando el nombre de "Perfuma, mi amor. Perfuma mi flor" y algo así. Sin poder evitarlo sus ojos empezaron a cerrarse.

-¿Hey, qué pasa rubia?-por poco grita cuando la ve tan cerca. Dios...pensó Adora. Es tan hermosa...-¿Hey, tierra a rubia?-

-Perdón. Estoy bien-murmuro apenada. Cielos, pensó frotándose el brazo. Ese sueño se sintió tan real.

-Si tu lo dices-dijo encogiéndose de hombros. Huntara se rasco nerviosa el cuello. ¿Por qué es tan difícil hablar con ella?

El silencio se volvió incomodo. Ninguna dijo nada y, a juzgar por los ronquidos y gruñidos, nadie lo haría. Huntara supuso que faltaba un par de horas para el amanecer. Quizás sería buena idea ir a cazar algo. No tenía ganas de usar la ballesta. Movio sutilmente a Emily, quien le solto un gruñido bajo sin apartarse del lado de su hermana, para tomar una lanza. Huntara bufo en respuesta. El lobo volvió a gruñir. Huntara se encogió de hombros y se dio la vuelta. Miro a la rubia antes de salir. Escucho pasos tras de ella. No hizo mucho caso. Sabe que es la rubia.

-¿Te molesta si te acompaño?-pregunto tímidamente.

-No-murmuro sonrojada.

Caminaron un buen tramo hasta llegar al lago. Podían escuchar algunos aullidos a lo lejos, sonando, casi, como una melodía. Adora nunca pensó que el bosque tuviera eso. Se sentó en un tronco cerca de la orilla, mientras Huntara se quitaba el calzado y se metía en la parte poco profunda del lago. Adora agradeció mentalmente que ella no se percatara de su sonrojo. Pero no podía, ni quería, desviar la mirada. Primero creyó que era su físico, bueno, esos músculos son tan llamativos...y fuertes. No. Ahora lo sabe. Hay algo en ella que la atrae. Le encanta cuando le dice rubia...si, al principio no tanto. Más bien, se sentía cohibida. Pero le gusta. Le gusta su sonrisa, aún si es reacia para mostrarla. Si, quizás no se lleve tan bien con Catra pero, con suerte, se harán amigas. "Si", murmuro viendo con una sonrisa a Huntara. Ojalá todo vaya bien. 

-¿Huntara?-pregunto cuando, tras varios intentos, logro pescar algo.

-¿Qué quieres rubia?-dijo tras colocar su presa sobre la tierra, lejos del agua.

-Ummm...yo quería saber si...-calló de repente. Tenía miedo de una respuesta negativa.

-¿Es sobre lo de la supuesta rebelión y eso?-pregunto sin emoción Huntara. Al verla asentir con tristeza se mordió el labio. Huntara no le gusta verla así. Quizás la haya conocido por un día pero, diantres, es lo mejor que le ha pasado en años. 

-Ya veo...-murmuro cabizbaja.

Huntara se sintió mal. Maldijo en voz baja antes de soltar la lanza al suelo. La vio de reojo, es su imaginación o, ¿la rubia se veía tan hermosa con ese vestido? Huntara sacudió la cabeza. Bueno, aún si el vestido ya estaba algo sucio y arrugado, se veía bien. Demasiado bien. Huntara no sabe porque se siente tan...tan rara. Nunca le importo vestir con pieles. Los vestidos eran una pérdida de tiempo. Los pantalones y camisas eran prácticos. No por nada ellas usaban piel de lo que cazaba. Eso le recuerda el ciervo. Si, con su piel podría hacerle otro pantalón a su hermana. Ya necesita un cambio. Un sonido en el lago le llamo la atención. Lo primero que penso Huntara fue peligro, pero, al ver a la rubia lo entendió. O eso cree. Huntara no era dulce, eso no era propio de un guerrero. Pero, pensándolo bien, no hay nadie para juzgarla. Se acerco a la rubia con paso torpe, esperando no arrepentirse después, y, cuando estuvo a escasos centímetros, le ofreció la mano. Huntara deseo que no notara su nerviosismo, con suerte. Adora no sabía que decir. ¿Estaría bien tomarle la mano? No...quizás era un sueño. Si, eso era. Con timidez acepto el gesto. Desviando su mirada. Verla a los ojos la cohibía, claro, no es como si le molestara mucho. Para nada.

-¿Rubia?-Adora se le quedo viendo. Nunca creyó que Huntara pudiera ser tímida. Bueno, tampoco es que se conocieran de toda la vida-¿te molestaría un baile?-solo pudo asentir. No quería hablar y despertarse de repente. Si era un sueño, que durará un poco más.

-¡Auch!-se quejo la rubia. Huntara se mordió el labio. Sabía que era una pesima idea...-¡No, no! Todo esta bien-murmuro adolorida. Huntara quería parar. No sabe bailar. Penso que sería fácil.

-Lo siento-se disculpo deteniéndose. Bajo la mano pero, aún sin poder entender, la rubia no la soltó-yo...no se bailar. Solo trate de imitar a mis madres-

-Hey, no es como si yo supiera bailar mejor-le dijo con una sonrisa.

-Si...-murmuro Huntara. Estaba por acariciar su mejilla cuando, para su mala suerte, el canto de los pájaros la regresó a la realidad-creo que debemos volver. Esta por amanecer-le dijo apartándose de ella.

-Si, tienes razón-contesto triste. Adora solo la vio recoger su lanza y el pescado. 

El regreso fue tenso. En parte porque Huntara se sentía avergonzada. En parte porque Adora no sabía como animarla. Cuando regresaron, la única despierta era Emily, quien, para placer de Huntara, estaba mordiendo el pantalón de la castaña. Si, seguro esa tela fina no acabaría bien. Acaricio al animal, quien agito su cola llena de felicidad, y fue a preparar una sopa de pescado. Si no se hubiera distraído con ese tonto baile...y haciendo el ridículo, podría haber pescado más. 

Adora no sabía que decir en todo el camino. Cada vez que intentaba decir algo, es como si su cerebro olvidará cómo hablar. Solo movía los labios. De vez en cuando soltaba algún especie de sonido, pero nada. Vergüenza. Sabía que decía haber dicho algo más...pero lo arruinó, o eso cree. Intento a acercarse a Huntara pero no pudo. Solo la vio cocinar afuera de la guarida, aunque, según ella, parece una especie de cueva o algo así. Bueno, no es como si supiera mucho del exterior, solo por lo que le constaba Catra en las noches o por los libros. Si, quizás le hacía falta salir más y experimentar por su cuenta. Seguro. 

-¿Oye, Adora? ¿Un poco de ayuda?-la voz angustiada de su hermana la sacó de sus pensamientos.

-Cielos...-murmuró extrañada al ver a Emily morder el pantalón. No lo había notado, si que estaba distraída.

Ni Adora ni Catra pudieron hacer que el lobo dejara en paz su prenda. Tuvieron que despertar a Entrapta, quien, sonrojada por despertar con el rostro de la morena, quien se acercó a rastras con el animal, obstinada, mordiendo y jalando el pantalón. Con todo el escándalo, no es de extrañar que la peliblanca ni la otra castaña se despertarán. Claro, Scorpia se sintió apenada y le pidió disculpas. Luego se la paso murmurando que su dulce novia Perfuma no se la perdonaría. Cinco minutos bastaron para calmarla. Luego, cuando Lonnie, sin querer, hizo un comentario sobre que conoce a su novia, tras darle detalles de su persona, y que está en la rebelión...quizás no fue una buena idea. Ahora tuvieron que tratar de calmar el llanto de la pobre. Si fue el olor de la comida o el grito de Huntara, nadie lo sabrá. Pero bastó para calmarla. 

Apenas terminaron de desayunar se pusieron en marcha. Resultó que todas estaban dispuestas a ir. Lo cual fue un alivio, si, una porque no regresaría con las manos vacías. Alguien queriendo saber porque no confío en ella. Cuatro porque no querían separarse y, bueno, Emily se encariñó a tal punto con la pelimorada que no quería quedarse atrás. Y así, tras guardar algunas cosas como armas y pieles, y tras ocultar lo demás, emprendieron el viaje. Según Lonnie, no le tomaría más de un día para llegar, claro, que tuvieron que hacer algunas paradas porque cierta persona, quien sabe por qué, se la pasaba tratando de tocar y ver todo. Así que casi se hicieron dos días. 

**********

Nadie decía nada. Estaban nerviosos. Y no es por menos. Lonnie aún no ha regresado. ¿Y si pasó algo? No, no podían ser tan pesimistas. Glimmer, quien no paraba de dar vueltas alrededor de la mesa, se veía tensa. Ni las palabras ni los chistes de su novio pudieron calmarla. Mermista, si no fuera porque también estaba preocupada, ya se habría burlado o, al menos, habría dicho algún comentario sarcástico. Típico de ella. Ni su novio, bueno, por suerte, tenía ganas de provocar incendios en las carpas más deterioradas. Si, nada agradable. Frosta, quien ya no aguantaba esto, había salido con Perfuma hace unas horas. Dijeron algo sobre recolectar bayas y raíces para hacer té. Bueno, eso calmaría los nervios. Esperaban. El lado bueno era que había más gente. Algunos aldeanos que, cansados de vivir con miedo, habían abandonado sus hogares para luchar. Luchar por algo mejor para sus hijos y nietos. También habían viejos camaradas de Sea hawk. Dijeron que ayudarían, siempre y cuando no hubieran incendios. Si, difícil. 

Era obvio que en cuanto Lonnie, cansada y molesta, sobre todo cuando la felina no dejaba de gastarle bromas, llegó, no solo con las hijas de Spinnerela y Netossa, sino con las hijas de Lord Hordak. Si, eso fue inesperado. Sobre todo para Perfuma , quien no esperaba ver a su novia. Nunca se imaginó que su novia, a quien nunca le contó esto, estuviera con ellas. No hizo caso de las reacciones cuando vieron a las hijas, aun si eran adoptadas, de Lord Hordak. No. Solo tenía ojos para su Scorpia. Su dulce novia que, lo entiende, no le dirige la mirada. No, no dejara las cosas así. La ama y, espera, más bien, quiere creer, ella la sigue amando. Esperaría a que fuera de noche y hablarían. Es lo mejor. 

**********

  
Adora no tenía ganas de ver a nadie. Han sido los días más largos de su vida y, si su suerte no la dejaba, faltarían más. Les dijo que se tomaría una siesta, que no quería que nadie la molestara. Sin fijarse en las miradas preocupadas y con algo de culpa, ni en la tristeza en Huntara, se fue. Ya tenía suficiente con tratar de asimilar que sus padres, por más que los quiera, sean malos como para escuchar comentarios hirientes.

_-Oye, rubia-le dijo caminando hasta ella. La vio levantar el rostro con duda. Huntara se mordió el labio. Respiro hondo, buscando valor. La tomó delicadamente de la barbilla y, con un tono dulce, hablo-Si salimos de esta-Huntara podía escuchar sus latidos. Si no le decía ahora..nunca lo haría. Tomó sus manos con firmeza y le pregunto-¿Te casarías conmigo?-_

_-Yo...-_

Adora se despertó sobresaltada, apenas ahogando un grito. Estaba asustada. Se llevo una mano al corazón, el cual latía con fuerza. Se sonrojo completamente. Si alguien hubiera entrado...habría pensado que tiene fiebre o algo así. No sabe cuantas respiraciones tuvo que hacer. Perdió la cuenta cuando llego al veinte. No hay duda. Ya no.

-Creo que...-murmuro sonrojada. Agradeció que respetaron su deseo de estar sola y, tras asegurarse que nadie estaba en los alrededores, añadió con una sonrisa-creo que amo a Huntara-

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Oh, lo olvidaba. Estaba viendo que, creo necesario, aumentaré dos capítulos y, a pesar de que dice miércoles, es posible que suba dos veces la otra semana. Depende.


	5. Ese extraño sentimiento llamado amor parte 1

**Ese extraño sentimiento llamado amor parte 1**

_Cuando te enamoras no vuelves a ser la misma persona que eras antes,_

_porque es en ese momento donde empiezas a vivir la vida de verdad._

Luis Miguel Alvarado

El camino fue casi una pesadilla para Huntara. Casi. Entre Catra molestando a Lonnie, lo cual, Huntara lo admite, fue divertido; y ser olisqueada casi cada veinte minutos por Emily...en serio, ¿que tiene ese animal? Huntara lo ignora. Aunque ver a la rubia...era algo. Algo que Huntara aún no comprende o, quizás, no quiere aceptar. No sabe si realmente exagera, lo más probable, pero el viaje parecía eterno. Y molesto. No por quienes la rodeaban, sino por el terreno. Y que nunca se habían alejado tanto de la guarida.

Cuando llegaron por fin, casi al atardecer, Lonnie, tratando de arrancarse las orejas, o así le pareció a Huntara, por no aguantar más a Catra; si, quizás ya le estaba cayendo bien, solo quizás. Huntara admite que no se lo esperaba, pensó que eran un puñado de gente débil en cuevas. Bueno, si, más o menos. Más bien como una especie de ciudad bajo el suelo. Impresiónate. Huntara se preguntó cómo lo hicieron. No tuvo que mirar atrás para ver la expresión de su hermana. Ya se la imaginaba. Al menos está vez no grito. Claro, seguro.

-¿Hicieron todo esto? ¿cuánto tiempo les tomó hacerlo? ¿Usaron una mezcla de agua con la tierra y piedra? O, quizás, ¿ya estaba construido? ¡¿Son ruinas de los antiguos?! ¡¿Los que cuentan en las leyendas?! ¡¿Dímelo todo?!-

-Eh...realmente no lo sé...-murmuro Lonnie cuando estaban a mitad de camino.

-¿¡Cómo no vas a saberlo!? ¡Nos trajiste!-exclamo con júbilo, interrumpiendo a la castaña.

-Si, claro-dijo estresada. Ya ni soportaba un rato más con Catra. Nunca se llevaron bien. Solo podía esperar que la dejara en paz. Con suerte. Lonnie dobló a la derecha y añadió-estamos aquí. Por favor no vayan a...-no logra terminar de decirles cuando, debido a la emoción de Entrapta, cae al suelo.

Huntara se ríe antes de pasar a su lado y entrar. Su sonrisa desaprecio cuando vio las caras. Como odia ese tipo de expresiones. Lástima. Huntara detesta eso. Aunque parecen familiares. No las recuerda. No del todo. Han sido años. Aunque no es como si le importara. Huntara no pudo evitar darle un ligero empujón a Catra, quien gruñó en respuesta. Se le hizo extraño ver cómo la peliblanca, Scorpia cree que se llama, se quedó como piedra al entrar. Huntara no lo entendió hasta que murmuró un nombre. Oh...Huntara lo entiende ahora. Al parecer su novia, si, estuvo hablando de ella en algún momento del camino, cursilerías. Aunque, no sabe por qué, se siente mal por ella. No le cae mal a Huntara, la aprecia. En cierta manera. Claramente, Huntara la prefiere a la otra castaña. Casi.

Huntara no dice nada. Solo se cruza de brazos y ve de reojo a su hermana, quien no se despeja del lado de esa molestia con ojos diferentes. Umm...si, Huntara está planeando un asesinato. O al menos un pequeño accidente. Pequeño. No fan letal. Y de vez en cuando, cada ciertos minutos, a la rubia. Se sonroja sin poder evitarlo. Pero, con suerte, nadie la habrá notado. Todo estará bien. Si, todo estará muy bien. Error. Le hervía la sangre al escuchar como una de ellas, que estaba más que dispuesta a desquitarse, empezó a hacer comentarios hirientes. Catra le daba igual. Podían decirle lo que sea. Si la molestaban, le daba igual. Pero no con su rubia. No, aun si no sabe que siente por ella, o si es correspondida, le importa. Y nadie podía meterse con ella. Si. Huntara está molesta. Muy molesta. Huntara iba a reclamarles, quizás amenazarlas, cuando la ve salir. No fue muy lejos...el sonido de la puerta sonó cerca. Dolor. Huntara le duele verla salir con los ojos llorosos. No. Huntara no quería verla de esa manera. Se encargará de sacarle una sonrisa, si, pero antes debía encargarse de un asunto. Un asunto importante.

-Huntara aceptó venir para acompañar a mi hermana y a la rubia-dijo con seriedad. Se cruzó de brazos mirando con furia los presentes, algunos se encogieron de hombros, unos desviaron la mirada avergonzados y otros, entre ellos lo que parecía ser una niña, murmuraban entre sí-más les vale que se disculpen con ella-

-No es justo. Son hijas de Lord Hordak...-se quejó una morena peliazul.

-No veo que tienen que ver sus padres. No es como si fuera a seguir sus pasos-dijo Entrapta. Se movió incómoda cuando las miradas pasaron a ella. Por suerte Emily, quien no se apartaba de su lado, froto gentilmente su hocico en su pierna. Si, eso funcionó-si las cosas fueran al revés...¿les gustaría que las menospreciarían por quienes fueron sus padres?-

-No es lo mismo. Lord Hordak ha destruído familias. Varias aldeas han sido...-la peli rosada fue interrumpida por los gruñidos de Emily, quien tenía la postura de ataque.

-Quizás. Pero el ser hijo de alguien no te obliga a actuar igual. Cada quien puede hacer lo que quiera. Claro, es un factor que influye en cómo ve el mundo. Ya saben. Alguien te tiene que enseñar-se detiene para ver a su hermana. Huntara le sonríe. Respiro profundo antes de añadir con tristeza-no recuerdo a mis madres. Ni siquiera sus caras. Pero Huntara siempre estuvo para mi. Ella me enseño a luchar...al menos lo intento-dijo ahogando las risas-si las cosas fueran como dicen-viendo de reojo a las personas que estaban frente a ella-to debería ser buena luchando. Lo cual no lo soy. Lo mío son las trampas-

-Si...eso lo puedo asegurar-murmuraron al mismo tiempo las castañas.

-Aahh...¿lo siento?-

-Hey, fue divertido. No esperaba algo así-dijo Catra rascándose el cuello. Se acercó a ella despacio, nerviosa, después de asegurase que Huntara no la matará ni nada-Es más. Pude conocerte-sonrojada.

-...-Entrapta no supo que contestar. Sentía calor en sus mejillas. Rubor, supuso. Y su corazón. Su corazón latía con fuerza.

-Ejem-Huntara vio como ambas desviaron la mirada. Bueno, quizás, solo quizás, tratara de tolerar más a Catra. Si, quizás-no diré nada. Pero te lo advierto-le dice con frialdad a la castaña-si la lastimas. Huntara te lo hará pagar-espero a que ella asintiera y luego, para su sorpresa, le sonrió. Froto su barbilla y, aguantándose la risa, añadió-pero supongo que no le harás nada-

-Ni soñarlo-dijo ofendida, tratando de ocultar su miedo. Luego, tras guiñarle el ojo a la pelimorada, le dijo con picardía-Bueno, podría decirte lo mismo de mi hermana, ¿no crees, cuñada?-

-Como sea-murmuró molesta. Bueno, no tanto.

-Yo...nosotros...-la voz de la pelirosada interrumpió el momento. Busco el apoyo de su novio, su mejor amigo, y se disculpó. 

-Da igual-se quejó Catra. Quien, a escondidas de Huntara, tomó con delicadeza la mano de Entrapta, quien no pudo ocultar la enorme sonrisa que se formó en su rostro. 

-Dejando un lado todo eso. ¿Les parece si comenzamos de nuevo? Soy Bow-luego, mirando con dulzura a su amada, la señalo y dijo-ella es Glimmer-

-Mermista-dijo con fastidio la peliazul. Dudo un poco antes de disculparse.

-Seahawk. Su novio-exclamo rodeándola con torpeza.

-Eres tan molesto-dijo bromeando.

-Frosta-murmuró la pequeña. Estaba molesta. Bueno, el sueño puede ser molesto. A veces.

-Perfuma...-dijo la de pecas con tristeza. En todo el rato que había pasado su novia no le había dirigido la mirada.

-Huntara, Entrapta, Catra-dijo la guerrera señalando a cada una. Espero unos segundos y con enojo dijo-a la rubia que hirieron es Adora-

-Aaggg...ya dije lo siento-

-Si, seguro-se quejó Catra viendo a la peliazul.

-Entonces, ¿cual es el plan?-dijo la pelimorada sin soltar a la castaña.

*********

  
En el castillo del terror no se escuchaba nada. No había cocineros ni nadie haciendo la limpieza. No, todos fueron obligados a tomar las armas. Apenas y saben como defenderse. Las aldeas controladas por sus gobernantes, con excepción de los niños, fueron convertidos en soldados. O, al menos, un intento de ello. Tiempos desesperados, medidas desesperadas. No siempre fue así, se dijo Hordak en su mente. Si, lo reconoce. Al principio todo fue por complacer a su hermano. Prime. El temible Horde Prime. Pero, cuando tuvo a sus hijas...cuando les enseñó todo lo que sabe...todo cambio. Su vida tuvo un nuevo sentido. 

-Hordak-la voz de su mujer lo sacó de sus pensamientos. No dijo nada. No sabía que decir-no queda mucho tiempo. 

-Lo se-murmuró frustrado. No quería recurrir a aquello, pero no había otra manera.

-Ya prepare todo. Mandare a las tropas...-dijo con pesar. Sabía que era inútil. Lo sabe bien. Pero no ve otra salida.

-Era la única manera. Aun si nos odian. Ellas estarán a salvo-murmuró cuando se quedó solo-necesitó que estén a salvo-

********

Adora no podía sacarse ese sueño de la cabeza. No podía pensar en nada más...no, todo giraba en esos comentarios. Por eso no quiso salir. No quería volver a escuchar todo eso...no quería. Al menos nadie había venido a molestarla. Eso era bueno. Supuso. No sabe cuanto tiempo durmió pero supuso que ya había pasado un buen rato. Al menos eso intuyo con el gruñido de su estómago. Pero no quería salir. Dolía...dolía que le restregaran en la cara sobre sus padres. ¿Y que si son malos? Son su padres...tiene que contar algo. Se acurrucó junto a la cama, o al menos parecía una, y, con la cabeza oculta en las rodillas, sollozó en silencio. Pérdida en su mente. No se dio cuenta que alguien la está a viendo. Alguien que no soportaba verla así...pero que no se atrevía a acercarse. Huntara quería entrar. Ir hacia ella y abrazarla. Consolarla. Pero Huntara no pudo hacerlo. Y si...si, eso puede funcionar. 


	6. Ese extraño sentimiento llamado amor parte 2

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Debía subirlo el miércoles en la tarde pero, la verdad, no me sentía muy bien. Tuve un percance en carretera y, en fin, no importa. Preferí esperar unos días en lo que me calmaba. A ver qué les parece el capítulo.

**Ese extraño sentimiento llamado amor parte 2**

_Ama y haz lo que quieras._  
 _Si callas, callarás con amor;_ _si gritas, gritarás con amor;_  
 _si corriges, corregirás con amor, si perdonas, perdonarás con amor._

San Agustín

El silencio invadió el lugar en segundos. No hay duda que la palabra lastima más que la espada. O, ¿era la pluma? Bueno, en este caso fue la palabra. Miradas incomodas. Si. Todas terminaron sintiéndose mal. No debieron desquitarse con ellas. Si, eran sus hijas, pero no por eso eran iguales. Glimmer sintió la cálida mano de su novio sobre su hombro. Si, Bow siempre estará ahí para ella. Y ella estará ahí para él. Ya luego verían como disculparse con la rubia, porque, al parecer, a la castaña le da igual. Al menos eso aparentaba. Perfuma, quien sentía un nudo en la garganta desde hace rato. Jugaba con sus manos, como si eso le diera el valor para hablar con su novia. Scorpia, por su parte, no tenía ganas de verla. No esta molesta, bueno, quizá un poco; más bien esta herida porque no confío en ella. ¿A caso no le compartió su ida? A lo mejor...no quería estar con ella por su pasado. No, lo que tuvieron, si es que contó para algo, no fue fingido. Al menos no para ella.

-Bueno, dejando ya todo eso. La verdad ya me estoy hartando de sus miradas-viendo de reojo a la pelizaul del ceño fruncido-sobre todo la tuya sardina. Sin ofender a los peces, claro-argumento burlona Catra, soltando la mano de Entrapta para estirarse un poco. Dejo escapar una carcajada cuando Mermista aprieta los puños-¿qué tienen planeado hacer? Si es armas o trampas, esta puede con todo-señalando a una sonrojada pelimorada.

-La verdad, nos vendría bien ayuda en eso. Arcos y lanzas no servirán de mucho contra el acero...-la molestia y preocupación en la voz del arquero era entendible.

-Como dije-lo interrumpió la castaña-No hay de que preocuparse. Sus armas son la bomba-se froto la barbilla antes de añadir con nerviosismo-literal-

-Si, eso sería fantástico. Toda una ¡aventura!-exclamo el bigotudo-¿¡Podrías hacer una que haga explotar cosas o las deje en llamas!?-la emoción en su rostro se vio opacada por las miradas de los descendientes de poderosos guerreros. Excepto por...

-¡Claro! ¡Será asombroso!-exclamo sin hacer caso a la mueca preocupada de las castañas. Si...al parecer ambas conocen que tipo de armas esta diciendo...nada agradable-Imaginar el poder que tendrá...el alcance. ¡Es tan fascinante!-

-Mejor dejemos de lado las armas que saquen llamas. Huntara no quiere quemaduras-la mayoría asintió en acuerdo mutuo. 

-No se vale...-murmuraron los únicos entusiasmados por explotar cosas. Dejando el lugar en silencio. Por un tiempo.

-Siempre y cuando no sean tan peligrosas...supongo que estará bien-dijo Glimmer tras meditarlo un rato.

-Pues, mientras no quieran linchar a nuestros padres todo bien-

-Supongo...pero tendrán que asumir consecuencias, ¿lo entiendes, no es así?-preguntó la rubia con preocupación. Si, eran malos. Pero, ya cometió un error con su novia. No quería mas muerte...mas dolor. Al ver a la castaña asentir dejo escapar un suspiro.

-Como sea...-murmuró una molesta peliazul. Si las miradas mataran...

-Mermista, se que hicieron mucho daño pero...-su novio calló al verla triste. La rodeo en un fuerte abrazo. Si, lo necesitaba. Quizás ambos.

-Ya Catra dijo que pagarán por sus actos-dijo Scorpia poniendo una mano sobre el hombro de su amiga-No tienen que seguir mortificandola con lo mismo una y otra vez. Llega a cansar-

-Scorpia yo...-no pudo terminar d hablar cuando la peliblanca la fulmina con la mirada. Desvió la mirada. Necesitaban hablar. No puede dejar las cosas así...no podría soportarlo...

-Perfuma-susurro Frosta tallándose los ojos. Sentía sueño, pero se negaba a irse a dormir.

-No pasa nada. Luego hablaré con ella-al parecer fue convincente, porque la pequeña sólo se encogió de hombros y siguió escuchando a las demás. Recargándose en ella.

Y así siguieron debatiendo civilizadamente, a su manera, sobre un plan de acción. Primero lo de las armas. Nada que pusiera en peligro a nadie. Que solo fueran para desorientar, atrapar o cegar brevemente a alguien. Nada de explosiones. Bueno, quizás un par como distracción pero sin poner a nadie en peligro. Ya era suficiente muerte. No más heridos. Cada quien compartía sus opiniones. Excepto Frosta, quien, en medio de las planificaciones se quedo dormida. El cómo lo logró en medio de los gritos, sobre todo cuando volvieron al tema del castigo, es un misterio. La única que la noto fue la rubia con pecas. Murmuro algo a Glimmer antes de tomarla entre sus brazos y llevarla a descansar. Quiso decirle algo a su novia pero, cuando sus labios se movieron en un vago intento de hablar, no pudo hacerlo. Desvió la mirada avergonzada, tratando de no llorar. Si hubiera volteado cuando cruzaba la puerta, quizás, habría visto a la peliblanca tratar de detenerla.

-Yo que tú la seguía-la voz de su mejor amiga la saco de sus pensamientos. ¿Cuánto tiempo estuvo viendo por donde se fue su novia? ¿Unos minutos?-vamos, no puede ser tan malo. Un par de tus super abrazos y frases bobas de enamorados y ¡Bam!-casi se ríe al ver sus manos simulando el ruido de una explosión-además, ya tenemos un rato que terminamos de discutir. Incluso Huntara esta haciendo...-las palabrotas de la guerrera la hicieron temblar. Rodo los ojos al ver que estaba batallando por coser algo...piel al parecer-lo que sea que este haciendo-murmuro frotando su barbilla con pereza.

-No es fácil Catra. Ella me oculto esto. La amo pero...no lo sé-murmuro cabizbaja.

-Bueno, desde tu punto de vista es comprensible. Tu le contaste todo. Lo justo es que ella compartiera contigo todo-

-Trapta, no estas ayudando-susurró con un tic nervioso la castaña.

-Ah, perdón. Mi error-se disculpo. No había interactuado con otras personas hasta apenas unos días. Literal. 

-Igual gracias-la sonrisa de Scorpia basto para calmar a la pelimorada-supongo que hablare con Perfuma. Nos vemos en la cena-vio de reojo a Huntara, quien estaba, a regañadientes, recibiendo apoyo de Bow y su novia. Si, parecía molesta. Algo.

Mientras Scorpia se escabullo sin hacer ruido, la castaña, hecha un manojo de nervios, se toco el collar nerviosa. Lo ha tenido desde pequeña. Era lo único, al menos que recuerde, bueno que le dio su Shadow Weaver, su madre. Si, ha sido como una patada en el trasero pero, en el fondo, sabe que la quiere. Se lo quito con cuidado con su mano izquierda, acariciándolo con nostalgia. Mira de reojo a la pelimorada amante de las trampas. Respira profundo y se acerca un poco más.

-Oye Trapta-le dice tratando, sin mucho éxito, de sonar calmada-se que no es la gran cosa-vacilo antes de darle una especie de collar. La cuerda estaba desgastada, aunque seguía siendo funcional, pero el colmillo de oso, el dije, se veía reluciente. Como si lo hubieran limpiado a fondo-pero me gustaría darte esto. Lo tengo desde que era pequeña. Es como mi amuleto. Si te parece...no es como si...-vaciló. No, mejor buscaba algo más. Murmuro una disculpa con torpeza, tratando de ocultar el collar en su ropa.

-No, no, esta bien. Me gusta-dijo con timidez y añadió sonrojada-¿me lo pones? ¿por favor?-

-Si...seguro-logró decir. Jamás había sonreído así a nadie. Ni siquiera a su hermanita. No que recuerde.

Ninguna presto atención a nada más. Ni siquiera a la mirada curiosa de Huntara. Por una parte, no quería a nadie cerca de su hermana. La única familia que le queda. Pero, aún si no le agrada, no del todo, la castaña, sabe que no le hará nada. No tanto porque su hermana sabe defenderse ni por Emily, a quien término aceptando. Sino porque, al verlas interactuar lo supo. La mano sobre su hombro del moreno la regreso a la realidad. Le aseguro que estaba bien. Él, no muy convencido, asintió. Apenas terminaron, por fin, de coser el abrigo vio al chico despedirse. Al parecer irían a disculparse con la rubia. Rubia a quien, por nada del mundo, había ido a visitar sigilosamente. No, para nada. Huntara nunca haría algo tan bobo en su vida. Al menos podría negarlo. 

**********

Acostar a Frosta no le tomó mucho tiempo. La arropo con cuidado. Y no es para menos. Después de todo es la más joven de todas. Nunca quiso involucrarla en todo esto. Pero ella insistió. Si, esa niña puede ser tan terca cuando se lo proponía. Escucho a alguien llamarla. Una voz que reconocería donde fuera. La vio de reojo. Ninguna dijo nada por unos segundos. Segundos que parecían horas. El único sonido eran los ronquidos de la niña. La rubia, tomando valor, se acercó a ella. Por unos instantes estuvo tentada a abrazarla y darle un beso pero, en el último momento, se detuvo. 

-Scorpia yo...en verdad lo siento-

-Está bien. Te entiendo. Me llevo un tiempo pero...supongo que tenías tus motivos-murmuró nerviosa.

-Aun así debí confiar en ti. Tu me contaste tanto yo...no pude compartirte esto...-un beso fue el culpable del regreso del silencio. Cuando la rubia se recuperó del gesto, inesperado para ella, se sonrojó. Tenía los ojos llorosos y sentía algo en su estómago.

-¿Perfuma? ¿Hice algo mal?-preguntó avergonzada la peliblanca tratando de abrazarla con torpeza.

-¡No, no!-respondió dandole un fuerte abrazo-todo lo contrario-susurró en su oreja.

-Me alegro-

-¿Por qué hacen tanto ruido?-ambas se soltaron al instante. Rojas de pies a cabeza-¿Que estaban haciendo?-preguntó confundida la niña. Quien se rió al escucharlas responder al mismo tiempo.

-¡Oh, Frosta! Creí que estabas durmiendo-dijo nerviosa la rubia.

-Nel. Solo estaba descansando los ojos-dijo con la voz rasposa. 

-¡Oigan chicas!-las llamo Glimmer-vengan. Vamos a disculparnos-voltea a ver a la peliblanca y añade común guiño. Sutil, claro-Scorpia, luego puedes seguir flirteando con tu pecosa favorita-ignorando la risa de la niña y el grito de la rubia-pero Catra necesita ayuda con algo. A menos que quieras que Huntara la fría accidentalmente preparando la cena-

-Mejor voy. Perfuma te veo luego-murmuró antes de salir corriendo. 

-Tu y yo tendremos la charla-haciendo énfasis en la última palabra.

-¿Acaso tú y Bow ya tuvieron la charla?-

-Quizás-respondió con una sonrisa traviesa.

-¿Que charla? ¿Puedo tener una?-preguntó curiosa.

-¡Nada! ¡Ni se te ocurra!-gritaron al mismo tiempo. Dejando con más dudas a la menor. Frosta solo se encogió de hombros. Ya luego lo averiguara, se dijo convencida.

**********  
  


Adora no podía creer aquello. Poco después del extraño sueño, y de no poder dejar de pensar en Huntara, fue visitada por esas personas. Se removió incomoda. No estaba ni su hermana ni sus amigas, ni ella. Bueno, Scorpia era sin duda una amiga, ¿cierto? Y Entrapta, pues, le cae bien. No tiene nada que ver que es hermana de Huntara ni que Catra, algo que nunca hubiera imaginado, siente algo por ella. Al menos eso parece. Aceptó sus disculpas sólo para poder librarse de ellas. No funciono mucho porque la invitaron a cenar. Estaba por negarse cuando, sin poder evitarlo, su estómago se queja con fuerza. Creyó que se reían de ella, se mordió los labios con recelo hasta que le explicaron que las demás actuaron igual. Bueno, tenía sentido. Sobre todo cuando Emily se escabulló con el último trozo de carne. Dejándolas con un puñado de moras. 

-Vamos. Ellas ya te están esperando-dijo el arquero con una sonrisa. Le ofreció la mano. No, no podía confiar en ellos. Quizás...quizás valía la pena arriesgarse. Cuando el moreno estuvo por retirar la mano, sin verlo a los ojos, la estrecho. 

La guiaron hasta la salida. El frío la hizo estremecerse. Y una cálida mano la ruborizó. Debía ser más atenta. No había visto a la guerrera. Tenía algo en su otra mano. Parecía un abrigo de piel de un ciervo o algo así. Huntara le dijo que era un regalo que trato de hacerlo por si misma. Estaba avergonzada de recibir ayuda. Pero a Adora eso no le importaba. Le dio un beso en la mejilla como agradecimiento. Si ella o la guerrera parecían sonrojadas, ahora lucían como tomates. Por su parte, Huntara no esta segura si esto funcionará. Ni siquiera quiere aceptar que siente algo por la rubia. No es como si Huntara sintiera algo...no, solo es respeto. Si, eso es. Se dijo convencida Huntara. Claro. Seguro era eso. El sentirse rara por un simple beso en la mejilla, no es como si recibiera cientos, o ver su sonrisa tenía algo que ver. No. Para nada. Ni un poco. Para sorpresa de todos la cena fue agradable. Casi tranquila. Se les fue rápido la noche. Entre risas y bromas la cena pasó en un parpadeo. Ahora si, la mayoría fue a dormir. Excepto una rubia quien no paraba de ver las estrellas y una guerrera que, sin importar las veces que lo intentará, no podía dejar de verla. 


	7. Tu eres mi destino

**Tu eres mi destino**

_“Créeme, en tu corazón brilla la estrella de tu destino”_

Friedrich Schiller

-A ver. Es la tercera...-

-Técnicamente ya van más de veinte veces que ensayan la misma técnica-interrumpió a su hermana con su habitual sonrisa, esa que hace suspirar a cierta morena-sin mencionar que Frosta ya las supero-señalando a la menor golpeando un saco de tierra, el cual lo hicieron hace unos días.

-Eso duele...-se quejó la peliazul.

-En fin, na más pasábamos por aquí. Vamos Trapta-dijo agarrando con delicadeza la mano de su...su chica.

-¿En serio? ¿Soy la única herida por el comentario?-nadie dijo nada-como sea-se cruzó de brazos.

Entrenaron unas horas más. Frosta, quien había destruido, por cuarta vez, el saco de tierra se despidió. Si, alguien estaría en las dudas un buen rato. Pero debían admitirlo, tenía una fuerza y precisión extraordinaria. Huntara la vio irse de reojo. Huntara no pudo evitar sonreír. Si entrenaba bien...seguro será una buena guerrera. Si, tenía potencial. Un golpe en la pared le llamó la atención. Casi se ríe a carcajadas cuando ve a Glimmer sacudir violentamente su mano derecha. Pobre, pensó Huntara. Bueno, no estaba tan mal. Un masaje y listo. Huntara supuso que se iría excusándose con la mano herida y eso. Pero no, se quedó. Eso desconcertó a Huntara. Sacudió al cabeza y siguió practicando con la rubia. 

Bow miraba de Huntara a Adora cada cierto tiempo. No podía creer que ella la convenció de enseñarles a pelear. Es como si no le hiciera casos nadie excepto a ella y su hermana. Solo que su hermana estaba más enfocada en andar experimentando con las trampas que en entrenar. Aunque no está tan mal, solo debe mejorar la defensa. Si, distraerse durante el combate no es buena idea. De ahí se las arregla bien, sobre todo por esas trampas...mejor mantenerse lejos. Si...mejor mantenerse muy lejos cuando está con sus trampas. Todos la evitaban cuando experimentaba. Excepto Catra, quien se ofrecía voluntariamente a vigilarla. Claro. Otro perro con ese hueso. Mejor ni espiarlas. No quería saber nada que pudiera ponerlo en peligro. La última vez que se le ocurrió ir a fisgonear...no término bien. La cicatriz en su hombro es prueba de ello. Si mencionar que casi recibe una mordida del lobo. Quien diría que su amor por la carne lo salvo. Sin duda ese trozo fue un buen sacrificio. Por no decir que jamás podrá sacarse esa imagen de la cabeza. Cuando le preguntaron que paso, no respondió. Aunque la palidez en su rostro y la herida fue suficiente. Huntara solo había rodado los ojos. Murmuró algo sobre la charla y la amenaza. Mientras no lo involucrará todo estará bien. Se dijo. Al menos Perfuma y Scorpia resolvieron sus problemas. Lo cual fue maravilloso, sobre todo para Frosta, quien empezó a tratar con mas familiaridad a la novia de...de su amiga. El moreno siguió observando a los demás. Ahogo una risa cuando Mermista se sonrojo. Al ver como golpeo a su novio en el estomago con fuerza, ya tenía una idea de lo que le susurró al oído. 

Bow, tras decirle a su novia que iría a molestar a Mermista porque se la debe, agarra un trozo de tela que ocupo para limpiarse el sudor y se dirige sigilosamente a su victima. Glimmer, rodo los ojos, esa broma le saldrá cara. Ni cinco segundos pasaron cuando ve a su novio ser perseguido por la peliazul. Cómo no se lastimo con las lanzas que le lanzó es un misterio. Eso y que nadie hizo nada. Ni siquiera Adora, con quien empezó a llevarse mejor. Es bastante agradable. Después de escuhar el sonido de un golpe acertar en la espalda de su novio, suspiro, bueno, esta vez duró más tiempo; se limpió el sudor del rostro. Un sonido retumbo en donde entrenaban. Se sonrojó avergonzada. Murmuro un lo siento y evito mirarlos. A lo cual trataron de calmarla. Su novio se acercó para sugerirle ir a buscar unos bocadillos. Asintió. Eso sonaba muy bien. La mayoría, tras pensarlo unos segundos, siguieron su ejemplo. Quien diría que él hambre es una excelente excusa para escapar del entrenamiento de Huntara. Pareciera que, en menos de un minuto, todos, con excepción de la “pareja” que seguía entrenando combate cuerpo a cuerpo, se habían esfumado. Increíble.

Huntara se encogió de hombros al verlos escapar “sigilosamente”. Ni eso podían hacer. Débiles. Huntara se ríe mientras esquiva una patada de su rubia. Huntara está orgullosa del progreso de su rubia, es la mejor de todos. Ella es fuerte. Huntara está segura que será un estupenda guerrera. Pero, Huntara lo sabe, apenas es la primera semana con ellos. Se le hace extraño que su rubia le siga el paso. Bueno, no es como si le molesta, todo lo contrario. Cada día es más complicado ocultar sus sentimientos. Ni hablar cuando entrenan...verla mover sus...no, no Huntara. Huntara está perdiendo la cabeza, se dijo. Huntara se distrajo y, en lo que dura un parpadeo, siente un fuerte golpe en la boca que la hace retroceder. Huntara se lleva la mano a la boca, casi por reflejo, arquea una ceja divertida la ver sangre. Cielos. Su rubia tiene mano dura

-¡Oh, cielos! ¡Huntara, lo siento! ¿Estas bien?-Huntara se sonrojó cuando la rubia se acercó demasiado. Podía sentir su respiración helarle la piel.

-Si, Huntara está bien-se limpio la boca evitando mirarla. Huntara solo puede esperar que no note sus mejillas sonrojadas-buen golpe. Tienes talento rubia-Huntara le ofreció el puño con una sonrisa.

-Gracias-sonrío de oreja a oreja aceptando el saludo-¿te gustaría ir a cazar? Sirve para practicar con las nuevas trampas de Entrapta-

-Oye, yo...si, sería genial. Huntara solo va a checar algo-murmuró antes de escabullirse.

-Ok...-logró decir tras verla salir. Era la primera vez que actuaba así. Al menos que se haya dado cuenta.

Adora, con tristeza, agarró un collar de entre su ropa. Había trabajado en el desde que llegaron. Claro, recibo bastante ayuda. Sonrió al recordar cuando Huntara le regaló su abrigo. Esa noche, cuando se aseguró que todos dormían, se aventuró al bosque a buscar las piedras más filosas que pudiera conseguir. Al menos creyó lograr esquivar a todos. Ni se dio cuenta que la seguían hasta que fue atrapada por una cuerda. Si, su hermana había traído a su...¿es correcto decirle cuñada? No es como si sintiera algo por la guerrera...a quien engaña. Se regañó la rubia. Si, esta bastante segura que siente algo por ella. Fue una suerte cuando, tanto Catra como Entrapta, la apoyaron. En un par de horas ya tenían las piedras y las raíces. Si, el collar iba a ser con raíces doblemente trenzadas. Quizás no es algo común pero, en el fondo, esperaba que le gustara. Paso cada noche, alrededor de dos horas, más o menos, preparando el collar. Fue muy útil la herramienta que Entrapta le obsequió. Con eso era casi, casi, pan comido lijar las piedras y hacerles un pequeño hueco donde pasaría la raíz trenzada, mejor que un hilo. Y más resistente, supuso.

-Creo...que tomaré un baño-murmuro cansada.

**********

Las semanas pasaron volando. Ya había pasado un mes. Un mes que dejaron atrás a sus padres. Un mes desde que encontraron alguien especial. Adora había aceptado sus sentimientos por Huntara, pero no ha tenido el valor necesario de decirle...ni siquiera le ha dado el collar. El cual lleva consigo a todas partes. Esperando el momento perfecto. Más bien es su excusa. Quizás luego...si...quizás luego. Extraña a sus padres. Ya no sabe si en verdad eran malos o no. Después de leer y releer esa carta...no. Basta. Se dijo frustrada. Esto le está dando dolor de cabeza. Según ellos estaban haciendo todo eso para evitar a un tal Prime, el que Catra ya había comentado antes.

Aún así no podía volver con ellos. No ahora. No cuando tiene amigos, cuando se siente en familia. Cuando tiene algo por lo que luchar. Alguien por quien vivir. Si, Huntara es su amor. Huntara es su vida y sus destinos se han entrelazado, para siempre. Sobre todo cuando la gente, algunos Catra los reconoció de alguna aldeas cerca a su antiguo hogar, empezó a llegar a montón. Familias con hijos y sin hijos. Solteros. Niños sin padres...niños que lo perdieron todo. Niños lastimados por la guerra. Algunos fueron acogidos por familias, otros por algún soltero por ahí y por allá. El resto, duerme dentro de la guarida. Ya que alrededor de esta están las casas. Si, fue una suerte que, entre los recién llegados, habían gente con la habilidad para construir. Una fortuna.  
  
Mientras la rubia caminaba entre las nuevas construcciones, Huntara camino por los pasillos de la guarida. Choco con algunos niños, supuso que eran de la gente que empezó a llegar por la noche, se encogió de hombros. Si iban a estar con ellos mejor que aprendan a recibir uno que otro empujón. Tampoco es como si aguantar fuera dura con ellos de todos modos. Huntara apenas veía por donde iba, por poco pasa de largo donde están su hermana. Como es su costumbre, Huntara entro sin avisar. Lo cual nunca le importo, hasta ahora...Huntara estaba apunto de asesinar a cierto felino. Crujió sus nudillos para hacerles saber de su presencia. Oh, cielos. Alguien va a morir esta noche. Lenta y dolorosamente, se dijo la guerrera.

-¿Se puede saber que están haciendo?-Huntara les pregunto frunciendo el ceño.

Catra solo rodó los ojos. Si, a veces no media el peligro, pero esta vez tenía un haz bajo la manga. Se tomo su tiempo para colocarse la ropa, mientras la peli morada ya estaba vestida. Era la primera vez que Huntara veía a su hermana nerviosa. Parecía incómoda. La vio jugar con su cabello antes de hablarle, evitando su mirada.

-Ah...este...creo que iré a darle a Bow los nuevos prototipos-dijo Entrapta tan rápido que apenas le entendieron.

-Nunca cambia...-susurró la guerrera al verla salir por la puerta.   
  
-Entonces, ¿Cuando piensas proponerle matrimonio a mi hermana?-Huntara trato de ahorcarla pero, poco antes de lograr su objetivo, siente a Emily morder suavemente su ropa-¡Oh, buena chica!-Huntara estaba tentada a dejar a Emily amarrada bajo una cascada.

Huntara maldijo el momento en que se le ocurrió ir a espiar que estaban haciendo-Huntara no sabe de lo que hablas-se quejó fulminandola con la mirada.

-Oh, Huntara. Es bastante obvio-dijo jugando con sus uñas-excepto para ti y mi distraída hermana-

-Por por supuesto que no, no se cómo se te ocurrió algo así...bien. Quizás sienta algo por ella pero...-terminó aceptando a regañadientes-¿que propones?-

-Déjamelo todo a mi. En una semana tendré todo listo-una sonrisa traviesa surco su rostro. Por un momento, Huntara sintió el verdadero miedo.

**********

  
-Espero tengan un buen motivo para interrumpir mi meditación-se quejó la peliazul con el cabello alborotado, un chupeton en el cuello y la ropa arrugada.

-Mermista, esa no te la cree ni un tronco-respondió con burla. Ganándose una serie de maldiciones de la morena mayor.

-Como sea. No es para tanto-

-¿No es para tanto?-preguntó con tristeza el bigotudo.

-Ah...bien. Lo disfrute-se tapó los oídos cuando él la abrazó y se fue cantando-idiota-murmuro con un suspiro.

-Quizás. Pero es tu idiota-la felina sonrió cuando la vio asentir.

-¿Van a decirme por qué interrumpieron nuestra sesión nocturna?-

-No quiero saber nada de eso-se quejo con asco la felina, sacando la lengua-Bueno, ¿cuando dirás al resto que estás casada?-

-¿De cual fumaste Catra?-

-Huntara está confundida...creí que ninguna estaba casada-

-Uuggg. Son tan estresantes-se quejo. Trato de escabullirse pero es detenida por la morena-bien. No, no estamos casados, Sea Hawk y yo nos comprometimos hace un mes. Fue secreto...íntimo-se acomodó un mecho de su cabello. Claramente esta incómoda-No entiendo que tiene que ver esto con ustedes...solo no le digan a los demás...planeamos decirles en unas semanas. Los únicos que, aaagg, no es como si están casadas, no como tal. Más bien están juntas y eso-

-¿Perfuks y Scorpia?-

-Su nombre es Perfuma-la corrigió con aburrimiento.

-Si eso-

-Por mi está bien. Mermista, ¿podrías ayudar a esta idiota a pedirle matrimonio a mi torpe hermana?-

-Supongo...-

-Esto será una tortura-murmuro la guerrera.

**********

Ha sido la semana más larga en toda su vida. Adora esta confundida y triste. No sabe que hizo mal. ¿Y si la molesto o insulto sin darse cuenta? Justo cuando se arma de valor para darle el collar y, quizás, decirle que siente algo por ella...Huntara, de la nada, empezó a ignorarla. Ya ni entrenaban juntas...Lo peor, como si eso no fuera suficiente, hoy nadie le ha hablado. Apenas ve a alguien, como cuando vio a Entrapta y Catra practicando con las lanzas, se esfuman. Y si...¿hay algo mal con ella? Y con ese pensamiento carcomiendo su alma decidió irse a su cuarto a dormir. Quizás todo era un mal sueño...quizás.

No tardo mucho en llegar a su cuarto. Estaba entrando cuando casi se tropieza con un tronco. Parecía tener algo debajo. Raro, pensó. Hizo a un lado el tronco y vio una nota. “Te espero junto al lago”, esa letra es de Huntara. Leyó la nota no una ni dos, sino diez veces hasta que sus piernas se movieron por sí solas. Tropezó con algunas personas y por poco se da en la frente con un árbol. Si, eso habría sido doloroso. Y vergonzoso. 

-Pero...-logró decir cuando llegó al lago. A su derecha estaban sus amigos sos teniendo pétalos, raíces y, ¿era eso maíz? Miro a su izquierda donde estaba Catra con Entrapta y Emily, parecían tratar de contener al lobo de comerse los filetes-¿Huntara?-preguntó al visualizar a la guerrera con un ramo y una pulsera de flores en sus manos.

Sin perder un minuto, sus amigos la agarraron por los hombros y la llevaron ante Huntara, quien lucia nerviosa. Luego se separaron unos centímetros y empezaron a insistirle a la guerrera que iniciará. Adora, si antes no lo estaba, ahora no sabía que hacer ni que estaba pasando. Casi brinco cuando Huntara le colocó la pulsera. Sentía el calor inundar cada parte de su cuerpo. Era eso o hacía mucho calor. La vio mirar el ramo con recelo antes de partirlo por la mitad, dándole una. Parpadeo un par de veces hasta que, sino fuera porque tenía las manos ocupadas se habría golpeado la frente con la mano, recordó lo que le contó Catra. Catra la había dicho que en la aldea originaria de ellas solían pedir matrimonio al compartir un ramo de flores y obsequiar algo que tenga flor o cualquier cosa natural. Trago saliva, lo cual Huntara supuso que metió la pata. 

Huntara se armó de valor. Se arrodilló frente a ella y, con la mitad del ramo, la tomó de las manos. Hunrara vio de reojo a su hermanita, quien estaba abrazada de Catra, con el pulgar arriba. Suspiro profundo. Ahora o nunca-Ruia...digo rubia...quiero decir Adora-logró decir con la voz temblorosa-¿Te casa...serías mi novia?-

-Si pudiera te daba un hijo...-dijo sin pensarlo. No fue hasta escuchar los chillidos de emoción y ver a Huntara roja cual tomate que se sonrojó.

-¿Eh...qué?-Huntara soltó las manos de su rubia. No salía del schok.

-Digo que aceptó estar contigo hasta el final, porque tú eres mi destino. ¿Huntara?-preguntó jugando con su mitad del ramo. Con tristeza le preguntó si dijo algo mal.

Huntara soltó su mitad y la atrajo hasta tocarse-No rubia. Todo lo contrario-

-¿Qué esperas entonces?-susurró con una mezcla de nervios y pasión-Bésame-

-Como digas rubia. Tu siempre fuiste mi destino-dijo con firmeza y dulzura antes de besarla. 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Y hemos llegado al final. Tenía planeado subirla este viernes pero, no sentía que estuviera lista. Así que modifique un poco aquí y allá hasta sentir que estaba bien.
> 
> Espero hayan disfrutado esta historia, fue un placer.


End file.
